Tales of the Devil Slayer
by 4NinjaPeeps
Summary: After the visit of a mysterious hooded man, Dante finds himself inside the world of Zestiria. Sorey and the others have no idea just who and what he is, and he had mistaken hellions to be demons as well. (Takes place after Dezel's death TT-TT)
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER: My brother and I do not own Devil May Cry and Tales of Zestiria. We just decided to make a crossover fanfic about them 'cause we wanna. We do what we want.**_

* * *

 **Dante's POV:**

It was a slow day that day. But then again, it usually was slow so I should have been used to it. But I' wasn't. Sighing in boredom, I leaned back in my chair, nonchalantly placing both of my feet on the table as I read a PlayBoy magazine.

But then the door opened, making the bells ring and alerting me. Looking up, I saw a man in a brown, tattered and blood-stained cloak. He limped towards me, panting in deep breaths. He then weakly raised an arm up, showing me a strange, glowing stone that changed colors.

"P-please...Mister Dante. G-guard this Earthen Historia with your..life." The mysterious man pleaded in a raspy voice. I was a little surprised that he knew who I was, since I knew that I wasn't all that well-known...ever.

I looked at it and then back at him, raising an eyebrow quizzically. I then took it eyeing closely. The mysterious hooded man watched from the distance, for some reason smirking in satisfaction.

"Alright then, what's the pri-"I turned around to see that he had disappeared, and that a black portal had taken it's place. "-ice... So you pay me with a portal, huh? There better be some hot babes waiting on the other side." I muttered as I pocketed the glowing gem thing and went in.

And when I did, I immediately started falling. Though it didn't exactly feel like I was falling since I couldn't feel any wind. There wasn't even anything there except me. I fell for like an eternity, I even took a nap, just sort of floating/falling in the void.

But then I woke up when I felt wind against my face. Looking down, I saw a blurry ground fading into view. It seemed to be a grassy land or something. And as I went nearer, I decided to do a flip, but I didn't notice a few blurry figures right below me. And then I landed on the back of someone's head. Then I did a back flip because it wasn't exactly comfortable for my feet, standing on someone's head. And I'm pretty sure it was less so for the footstool guy. Landing like a badass near the group, I turned around to face most of them, since the guy I landed on was still on the ground.

"Sup." I bluntly said and raised my hand in greeting.


	2. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: My brother and I do not own Devil May Cry and Tales of Zestiria. We just decided to make a crossover fanfic about them 'cause we wanna. We do what we want.**_

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

Sorey yelled in pain as he fell down, promptly surprising the others. Mikleo immediately goes to help Sorey up after Dante got off, glaring at said half-breed as he went. Rose stepped forward a bit cautiously.

"Who are you and what did you do that for?!" She asked angrily as Lailah looked on in concern. Edna stared quietly, trying to assess him. Dante shrugged as he dusted his coat, for no apparent reason.

"He was in my way. Can't exactly maneuver while doing a flip, you know." He said jokingly. Sorey groaned as he sat up, and at this point, Mikleo was already glaring a thousand daggers into Dante's back.

"That we can understand. But why were you doing a flip in the first place?" Edna asked in a monotone voice. Dante chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I was falling, jeez. Had to make it more interesting than just staying still. At least I didn't fall on his whole body. That would'a hurt more." He joked even more. Edna rolled her eyes before turning around. "Whatever."

"You could've killed somebody!" Mikleo retaliated. Dante turned and looked at the seraph. "But I didn't, did I?" They then heard Sorey grunt in pain.

"Uhh, yeah you did." Edna joked as she went over and poked Sorey in the head with her umbrella. "Ow! Edna, what was that about?" He asked as he winced and held the spot she poked. "Oh, look at that. You're still alive." She bluntly said before opening her umbrella and walking away.

"Even so! It'll only be fair if you apologize to Sorey." Rose said. "Alright, alright. I'll apologize." Dante then turned to Sorey.

"Man, I'm really _Sorey_ I kicked your head, in an awesome way." He said before mock-bowing. Lailah covered her mouth as she giggled. "I'm so sorry. It was just so good!"

"Really?" Edna deadpanned. Zaveid then snickered. "I gotta admit, he is good."

"Shut up. Nobody asked you." Edna told the man. They then decided to see how Sorey was doing. And Dante went off, going to wonder around since he was sure as hell that they wouldn't want to talk to him more.

* * *

"Hey, Sorey. You alright?" Rose asked, helping him up. "Yeah, I'm fine. But that really hurt." He answered, before turning to look at where the man had been, only to see that he was gone.

"Wait, how was he able to see and hear us?" Mikleo suddenly asked the others. Lailah's eyes widened before thinking for a moment.

"He must have had high resonance. Either that or-" She started, hesitating at the end. "He had a bit of malevolence in him." Zaveid cut in, crossing his arms.

"He's got half the malevolence of a hellion." Edna remarked as she shifted her umbrella on her shoulder.

"Really? Why don't we go chase him? And he still didn't apologize properly to Sorey." Rose mused as she put her hands on her hips.

"But he said he was _Sorey!"_ Lailah part-protested and part-joked. Mikleo shook his head disapprovingly. "Did you really have to say that?"

"Wait, if we're gonna follow him, we're supposed to know where he went to." Sorey said, putting his hand to his chin as he thought.

"Hey Rosy! Why don't you go tell your guild about that guy so they can help us find him?" Zaveid suggested. Rose's eyes widened.

"Woah! You've got a point there, Zaveid! Let's go and tell them right now. I know Eguille is still in Pendrago, let's go back there and let him know." Rose exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Dante had gotten hungry, and so he decided to look for a place to buy food, and maybe some civilization somewhere. After traveling a bit, he encounters what look like demons. Convincing himself that they were demons, he shot at them as he passed by, not bothering to even stop and confront them since he was craving for some pizza and strawberry sundae at that moment.

Then, he stopped at a huge gate and eyed it for a moment before entering. The guards didn't even bother to stop him or question him. 'Guards? More like armored statues.' He thought to himself as he walked. Walking around the fountain that spewed water towards him, which he dodged, he climbed up some stairs and went into the structure that had a sign that indicated that it was an inn.

Walking in, he immediately went to the bar. Many of the men looked at him funny, one of them holding the child with him close. He raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged it off. Putting his elbows on the bar and slumping forward, he looked at the barkeeper.

"Hey there. Do you happen to have some strawberry sundae?" He asked smugly. The barkeeper shook his head.

"Nope. We don't sell any of that here. You're gonna have to try some other place." He answered. Dante frowned. "Oh, come on! Could you just do me this one favor? Just one?"

"Well, if that's the case, you're gonna have to pay some gald first."

"Gald? Don't you mean gold?"

"No. I meant gald. Why gold?"

"I should ask you the same thing. It's pronounced gold, not gald." Dante turned around to look at the other men. "Right? Only morons would call it gald!"

"What did you say, Snowflake? Every single one of us calls it gald. I believe you're the only moron here, punk."

*One bar fight won by Dante later*

"Well, if I'm gonna be around here for a while, I'd better get some gald, as they call it. I heard there were some ruins holding some treasure around here. Maybe I could sell what I find there and sweet strawberry sundae, here I come."

* * *

MEANWHILE

Arriving at Pendrago after having to fight Hellions that blocked their way, and wondering whether or not Zaveid has been killing Hellions behind their back (having seen dead ones from far away), Sorey and the others immediately spotted Eguille standing by a post near the fountain. Rose enthusiastically ran up to him.

"Hey, Eguille!" She greeted as she stopped in front of him. Turning around, Eguille smiled down at Rose. "Hey there, Boss. Was there something you wanted?"He asked as the rest of the group caught up to Rose.

"Yeah. There was this guy we ran into somewhere I want you to inform the others about. We felt something off about him and decided to investigate but he escaped. The guy has white hair, blue eyes, a red coat, and carries a huge sword." She explained. The man thought for a moment.

"Well, I've just heard that a guy like that made a ruckus in the inn and that he left Pendrago awhile ago. Some people told me he was planning to go to a ruin or something so that he could buy...strawberry sundaes." He informed them. "I suggest you try searching the nearest ruins here."

"Alright. Thanks, Eguille." She said before waving him goodbye and telling the group. Sorey nodded as the seraphs stayed quiet.

"Nearby ruins, huh? Why don't we try searching Gaferis Ruins?" He suggested. Rose nodded. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of Lastonbell, a strange man, who seemed to have albinism, with a black coat and a mechanical looking sword and a huge revolver looked around frantically, while making sure to keep his left hand out of view.

* * *

MEANWHILE = Sorey and Co.

Meanwhile... = Dante

And then = ?


	3. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: My brother and I do not own Devil May Cry and Tales of Zestiria. We just decided to make a crossover fanfic about them 'cause we wanna. We do what we want.**_

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

Meanwhile...

Dante put a hand to his chin as he read the sign he he stumbled upon while looking for some ruins. "Gaferis Ruins to the north. Doesn't sound that far, at all." He mumbled before smirking and turning. "I don't know why, but I sense some action coming up."

* * *

And then,

"Hey, old man! You there?" Nero called out.

Nero and Kyrie walked into the shop, looking for Dante to talk to him about his debt. But instead of an annoying adult, they saw a mysterious black portal. Raising an eyebrow, Nero walked closer to inspect it before he heard Kyrie suddenly scream and stop as abruptly as it started. When he turned around, she was nowhere to be found, which sent his mind into a state of panic.

Searching the shop for any clues, he then saw Dante's other weapons rattle before specific ones came flying past him and into the portal. Moments later, he heard another scream echo from it. Not hesitating at all, he ran and then jumped into the portal.

* * *

 **Alisha's POV:**

I sighed in exhaustion. No matter what I did or said, the council still wouldn't listen to me. I decided to both take a little walk and maybe see if the Griflet Bridge was still standing strong. Its previous collapse have left me a bit paranoid. I was relieved to see that it wasn't damaged in any major way.

Once I was back in Lakehaven Heights, I saw a woman getting surrounded by what seemed like dust devils. She was unconscious and defenseless. I knew exactly what those 'dust devils' were. They were Hellions. Taking my spear out, I charged and tried to fight them off until I could find an opening to carry the woman and escape.

I ran as fast as I could to the inn with her on my back. After talking to the innkeeper, he helped me carry her into one of the rooms. I've decided that I would go and check on her tomorrow. Making sure she was tucked in and seemingly comfortable, I bid the innkeeper good night before going back to my home.

* * *

 **Kyrie's POV:**

I groaned as light suddenly invaded the darkness. Sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I looked around the room I was in. From what I had observed, I was in an inn. I was immediately confused, of course. The last thing I remembered was visiting Mister Dante with Nero, a portal, and then I felt arms wrapping around me before I blacked out.

I quickly turned my head to the direction of the door as it opened, revealing a fair young woman in armor. She smiled warmly at me as she held one arm close to her. "Ah, I see that you're awake. How are you, miss?" She asked politely.

"I-I'm fine. Just confused about what happened. Do you mind telling me where we are at this moment?" I tilted my head to the side as I went and swung my legs to the side of the bed.

"We're in an inn in Ladylake, the capital of the Kingdom of Hyland." She answered. I raised an eyebrow at that, not recognizing the name of the place or kingdom she mentioned.

"Hyland..." I whispered to myself. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Alisha Diphda. A princess of Hyland. Though I would prefer it if you just called me Alisha."

"Nice to meet you, Alisha. I'm Kyrie. I hail from Fortuna. Also, how did I end up here?" I asked her, a bit of respect mixed into my voice.

"I saw you lying on the ground outside Ladylake, in Lakehaven Heights, to be specific. You were about to be attacked by beasts before I chased them off. Then I carried you here." She explained. I nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I see. Thank you, Alisha. You shouldn't have gone through so much trouble for me. And there's something else I want to ask you. Did you happen to see a young man with white hair? He was with me, if I remembered correctly." I asked her, getting slightly worried. But it's Nero I was talking about. Surely he would be just fine.

"No problem, Kyrie. And no. There was no one else out there but you. Is he a friend of yours?" I nodded slowly. She smiled reassuringly at me.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. If I have the time, I could tell border patrol about him so that they could look out for him while on the job." She replied. "Oh, and can you stand up?"

"Yes, I can." I answered before going to stand up, stumbling a bit. But I managed. "Again, thank you. Is there anything I could do to pay you back?"

"Really, there's no need for that. But I am a bit curious. Where is this Fortuna?" She also tilted her head to the side, making the many curls on her head bob a little.

"It's an isolated island somewhere to the west. Also, I'm afraid I might offend you, since you're a princess, but I've never heard of Hyland before.." Her eyes widened.

"Y-you don't?! Well, you did come from an isolated island, after all. Information about other places must've been very scarce there." She said as she put a finger up to her chin in thought. "And don't mind the fact that I'm a princess, please. I'm actually very far from the bloodline. I'm more a knight with a slightly higher authority that others." She added modestly.

"...Excuse me, I have some duties to attend to. I've told the innkeeper to prepare some food for you. And don't worry about having to pay. I've already paid for it." She smiled one more time before turning to leave.

I stood there for a while, thinking about what I should do next. I was still worried about Nero, but shook my head and then went to eat. I've decided to take a quick walk around this Ladylake, and maybe find a map so that I could find my way home.

* * *

And then,

After the long fall in the void, Nero landed on the grounds of what looked like a small church. "Hmm? Where the hell is this?" He muttered under his breath as he looked around. He then saw a woman in strange clothes sitting on a wall.

"Hey, lady! Mind telling me where we are?" He called out as he looked up at her. Sindra, startled that someone was talking to her, turned to see who he was.

"Um...We're at Lastonbell, the famous city of artisans. How can you see me? And what is that?" She asked, slightly afraid of the demonic looking arm he had. Nero quickly pulled his sleeve over it to cover it.

"It's nothing. And why are you so surprised that I can see you? Are you invisible or something?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I am. I'm a seraph. Only fellow seraphim, hellions, and people with high resonance could see me or hear me." She explained. He mentally questioned the terms she had used.

' _Hellions? Seraphim? Resonance? What the hell is going on here? And where's Kyrie?!_ '


	4. Chapter 3: Pt 1

_**DISCLAIMER: My brothers and I do not own Devil May Cry and Tales of Zestiria. We just decided to make a crossover fanfic about them 'cause we wanna. We do what we want.**_

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

Meanwhile...

When Dante walked into the ruins, he sneezed. "Hmm, pretty dusty here. Well, they're not called ruins for nothing. 'Cause this place is really ruined." He mused as he looked around.

He then spotted a treasure chest near a monstrous wolf. When he got near enough, it turned around and charged, barking loudly at him. "C'mon, I've got a bone to pick with ya." He taunted as he clapped his hands twice and then spread them.

It then lunged and bit his arm. However, it didn't inflict any damage as he lifted his arm up, bringing the 'demon' with it, before quickly swinging it to make the wolf let go and fly towards the wall. The impact promptly made it unconscious.

Shrugging, he went over the chest and tried to open it. But it wouldn't open. Sighing, he stepped back and shot the lock off. Smirking in satisfaction, he opened it and reached in to pull out a bag of...gald. There seemed to be lots of it, which made him sure that his needs for strawberry sundae and pizza will be met easily.

Then he walked off, leaving behind a trail of corpses full of malevolence in his wake.

* * *

MEANWHILE

"This is horrible. Who would do something so sinister?" Sorey muttered to himself as he stared at the dead Hellions with wide eyes.

Lailah covered her mouth, looking like she was on the verge of crying. "I doubt even Zaveid would do this." She said softly.

"But these wounds look like they were made by Siegfried." Mikleo remarked as he knelt next to one, observing the gunshot wound closely.

"Woah, guys! This wasn't me, I swear. I don't have any ammo left for this thing. Well, except for you guys...as you've seen with Dezel." He held his hands up in defense, before tensing up. He looked at Sorey with a serious expression.

"It's that guy. He was here. And there are more corpses than we thought. They're in the deeper part of the ruins, though." He explained as he pointed where.

"Alright, let's go." Sorey said before heading to the end. As they walked, Rose looked down solemnly.

"I can't believe someone would just kill so many off when they can be quelled." She said as they came across one that was sliced in half. Edna, who was too busy being repulsed by others, accidentally stepped in it.

"Argh! Eww! Get it off! Get it off!" She shrieked as she shook her foot frantically. Mikleo laughed loudly at her, doubling over as he clutched his stomach. Edna scowled as she turned towards Mikleo, approaching him with her umbrella menacingly.

"What's so funny, Meebo?" She asked before poking mercilessly him with the umbrella. "Ow! Hey, stop that. I'm sorry, jeez!"

Lailah stared at it. "You don't suppose he had a sword with him too? The man who did all this, I mean."

"Well, he could've had an acquaintance with him." Sorey replied.

"Either way, this guy's dangerous. Watch your backs, Sorey, Rose." Zaveid told them. Rose nodded before turning her head towards a badly damaged chest.

"Hey, guys! Why don't we go and check that out?" She suggested before running over to it. The earth and water seraphs stopped chasing each other around while the other three became curious about what Rose was talking about.

Looking inside the treasure chest, they saw a bullet laying in there. Zaveid picked it up and scanned it closely. "It isn't one of my shots, I'd know if it was. And I haven't been here before now. And it's quite interesting that someone has something like Siegfried."

"I have a bad feeling about this. Let's get out of here." Mikleo suggested, Sorey and Rose nodded.

* * *

And then,

"What do you mean you can sense that malevolence stuff in me? I don't want to do anything bad. Why would I have malevolence?" Nero asked as he hid his devil arm.

"But its true. Us seraphim can sense malevolence and you happen to have an abnormal amount of it in you." Sindra answered. At that point, the female seraph tried to explain what she could to him.

"That doesn't matter. I need to find Kyrie. She could be in danger." Then a priest came out of the sanctuary, freezing behind Nero as he stared at the demonic arm behind his back.

"Wha-?! Mister - your arm..." He uttered out as he stepped back. Nero quickly turned around to face the priest, unknowingly having revealed the said arm to Sindra, whose eyes widened in shock.

"H-hellion..!" She whisper-yelled before she ran off, having sensed the Shepherd enter her domain.

"Well, crap. I'm found." He muttered under his breath before trying to escape, eventually climbing up the wall of the bell tower. Once he got to the top, he could hear the guards running up the stairs. Looking around, his eyes landed on an exit the west.

He jumped off and tried to land on a nearby building, almost crashing through the roof. He avoided the spears that the guards threw at him as he ran from rooftop to rooftop before finally getting back on the ground when he was near the exit. Unfortunately, he landed in between Sorey and Sindra, scaring the crap out of said Shepherd.

Sindra yelped in surprise before she frantically ran and tried to hide behind the other seraphim. She was telling them about what she saw and was warning them when Nero intervened.

"You're the hellion guy she was talking about!" Mikleo exclaimed as they all readied their weapons.

"Seriously, what the hell is a hellion?! And I know I'm not one." Nero said before reaching to grip his sword.

"Then what's with that arm? That's no human arm, I'm sure of it!" Rose asked as she pulled her daggers out. Nero sighed before pulling the sleeve back and held the devil arm up.

"You mean this? I don't know. I was pretty sure it was broken but when the bandages came off this monstrosity appeared. But it has been useful at times." He answered. "So am I still a hellion thing to you? I still have to look for an old man and a friend of mine so I'm kinda in a hurry."

"There's no way that could happen. Right, Lailah?" Sorey asked for confirmation. Lailah looked at him, confused. "I have never encountered anything like this before."

"He's got almost the same malevolence as that man who stepped on Sorey, but it seems to be focused on his arm." Edna mused. "They also look like they're family, what with the white hair and blue eyes and coats and all." She added.

"Wait, so you met Dante? Where is he?" Nero asked. "So his name was Dante. And we don't know either. We were looking for him just now." Zaveid said.

"Uhh, guys. Are we just going to ignore the fact that he's somehow part hellion? Shouldn't we quell him or something, Lailah?" Rose suggested.

"Wait, quell? Are you planning on killing me?" Nero's eyes narrowed as he got ready to take his sword. They hesitated, not knowing how they should quell him.

"Not really. We're just gonnna cut your arm off to make sure it doesn't infect your entire body. And once it does, you're practically dead so we'd be ending your misery at that point." Edna deadpanned. "Did you have to be so blunt about it?" Mikleo asked.

"Maybe there's another way! I don't wanna kill him." Sorey cut in. "Then, what is that other way?" Rose queried. Nero's eye twitched becoming annoyed by how they talked about him while he's right in front of him. Well, it seems like he's gonna have to fight them.

"Hey, hellion guy! Take this!" Rose yelled as she suddenly charged towards Nero.

* * *

 **AUTHOR"S NOTE:**

**Super duper sorry for not updating for a really long while! School made us all really busy and the internet got cut off for like, I dunno, two months? I promise, we'll try and update as fast and as much as we can, I really don't wish to make you guys wait (until there's a cliffhanger and I want you to wait *insert evil manical laugh*)**


End file.
